


Rubber Bullets Required

by MsCaptainWinchester (rons_pigwidgeon)



Series: Kink Bingo [2]
Category: Cable (Comics), Cable and Deadpool, Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Angry Sex, Canon-Typical Violence, Coitus Interruptus, Face-Fucking, M/M, Oral Sex, Roof Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Semi-Clothed Sex, Semi-Public Sex, kink bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-10 07:23:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20524169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rons_pigwidgeon/pseuds/MsCaptainWinchester
Summary: Wade didn't bring the rubber bullets like he said he would, but an amazing apology blow job should be enough to appease Peter's anger with him, right? Angry sex is the hottest sex, after all. And if Cable wanders onto the roof in time to catch the show, that can only make it hotter, right?





	Rubber Bullets Required

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written to fill the 'Throat/Face Fucking' square on my Kink Bingo card. It is also the second part of a prequel series to my Cable's Super Soaker story. 
> 
> Thank you to gabby227 for beta reading this fic, and the rest of this series (so far), as well!
> 
> I do not consent to my stories being listed on Goodreads or other book platforms.

“You told me you brought the rubber bullets,” Peter said, crossing his arms over his chest. They were standing in a warehouse on the Eastside docks, one of Maggia’s old hide-outs that the latest Hobgoblin had started using to stash loot and meet with his goons. There would be no meeting anymore now that half the crates were smashed and there was a crater in the west wall where Wade had punted a grenade mid-fight. At Peter’s feet was a goon dressed in Hobgobblin-esque rags, currently covered in blood. His own blood, because Wade had shot his kneecaps out with his ‘rubber’ bullets. The guy curled in on his side with a pitiful little groan.

“He tried to stab you in your pretty neck, Baby Boy. I couldn’t let that happen. That neck’s for me to mark up, not some trash fire idiot with more muscles than brains,” Wade insisted, sidling up to his side and slipping his arms around Peter’s waist like he could schmooze his way out of getting in trouble.

“Sometimes I think you have more muscles than brains. I’m going to call an ambulance, and then we’re going home to have a long talk about not maiming people,” Peter told him, twisting around in his arms to dig through his pouches for his phone.

Wade took the opportunity to pull him close and grope his ass, nuzzling into his neck at the same time. “Can I blow you while you lecture me?”

Peter glowered through his mask and put the phone to his ear as it started ringing for 911. “No.”

“But baby, you know that’s the only way I can concentrate.”

Peter pulled away from him and webbed up to the rafters, the phone still in his ear as the operator picked up and started questioning him about the emergency. He walked one of the beams as he explained the situation, ignoring Wade using his grappling hook to climb up onto the beam with him. There was a hatch at the far end that would let them out to the roof. Peter wanted to be out of here before the cops came and tried to get them to clean up the mess. Or tried to prosecute Wade for assault with a deadly weapon. Again. He absently webbed an underling who tried to make a break for it as he walked. 

When the operator confirmed that officers and an ambulance were on the way, he snapped the phone closed and pushed the roof hatch up, turning to glare at Wade. “An ambulance is on the way for that guy. We’re getting out of here before they make us mop up the blood, but you’re paying for his double knee replacement. You know that was uncalled for.”

Wade flung a wad of cash down from the rafters, the green bills spreading out like confetti and floating slowly to the ground. “Done. Can I give you that blowjob now?”

Peter didn’t even bother goggling at the fact that Wade just  _ had _ wads of cash to throw around. He’d long since stopped trying to figure out how his boyfriend managed to stuff so many things into his many pouches—or why he carried so much on his person in the first place. It was better not to ask.

“No,” he said instead, turning away from Wade and climbed through the hatch. Wade followed quickly behind him. 

“Come on, Master P, you know you’re itching for it as much as I am. All that adrenaline’s gotta go somewhere. Let me—”

Peter rounded on him before he could finish the sentence, poking a finger into his chest with enough strength to push Wade back a step in his anger. “You promised me that you wouldn’t hurt people any more than necessary anymore. How are we supposed to work together— _ be together _ —if you’re going to lie to my face?” Peter crossed his arms over his chest again, trying to look stern even as Wade backed him into an industrial vent and boxed him in. 

“I didn’t lie to you. That guy could have killed you. Am I supposed to just let that happen?” Wade propped a hand over Peter’s shoulder and leaned into his space, his breath hot between them even with two masks in the way. Peter felt his heart speed up and fought to keep his rage focused where it should be. 

“I could have dodged him. I was going to dodge him, my senses were just a little slow.”

“And mine weren’t,” he snapped back, pulling his mask up with a frustrated little growl. “Baby Boy, you gotta know I’d put a bullet in Cap if it meant keeping you safe.” His stern face only made Peter angrier. Wade didn’t get to be this serious when he was the one who fucked up. It wasn’t playing fair.

Peter pulled up his own mask to better match glare for glare, frustrating bubbling to the surface. “I don’t want you to! I don’t want to be responsible for any more death, Wade. You know that. You promised me you’d only bring non-lethal weapons on patrol.”

“Is it a lethal weapon if you don’t aim at anything vital?” Sly amusement slipped onto Wade’s face, making Peter want to punch the stupid smirk off. 

“Yes!” 

“Well, then I’m sorry I saved your life! Next time I’ll keep my gun holstered and you can bleed out on the cement, happy knowing at least no one but you got hurt!” Wade punched the solid vent above Peter’s head hard enough to dent it. “Motherfucker, I know I’m supposed to be the crazy one, but you’re fucking insane!” he shouted back, just before shoving his mouth against Peter’s. Peter made a noise of protest for half a second before he was pushing back into Wade, biting hard on his bottom lip. Wade snarled into his mouth, kissing him rough. 

“You piss me off so much sometimes,” Peter growled back between kisses. He felt Wade’s fingers fumbling at the base of his neck for the zipper. The suit loosened on his shoulders and slipped down his arms as Wade pulled the zipper down. 

“Back atcha, baby.” 

Peter knocked his head back against the aluminum, wincing at the loud twanging sound it made. That was probably audible down below, where the authorities had definitely already arrived if the blue and white flashing lights were any indication. He would need to be quieter if this was leading where Wade seemed to be trying to lead it. And then he remembered again what was being cleaned up down below and frustration surged through him again. He was not going to let Wade distract him with sex. Not  _ again _ .

“Why were there even real bullets in your pack? Do I have to ban you from using guns completely? Or check all your gear before we go out on patrol? Because I will. This is so irresponsible of you. That guy could sue you.”

Wade snorted, mouth busy tracking a wet trail down his chest. “He’d have to get me in a courtroom, first.”

“No, he wouldn’t. You can be tried and convicted in absentia, you dumbass. And it doesn’t even matter. You know a guy like that’s only working for the Maggia because he has no other choice. He was crying. Real bad guys don’t cry when you hurt them. They punch back. Sometimes they become supervillains. What if this is that guy’s supervillain origin story?”

“If this is his supervillain origin story, then I should have put a bullet in his forehead. You gonna tell me I should just give a baby supervillain a free pass because he cried? That just makes his origin story more pathetic.” Wade sank to his knees, dragging Peter’s suit down with him. “Oh no, what if he gets hooked up with some experimental research during the knee replacement and becomes Flamingo Man or Goat Man or something stupid with backwards knees? That would just be your luck.” 

Peter pulled his hands out of the gloves of his suit more forcefully than necessary and threw them at Wade’s head for the comment. “If that happens, we’re never having sex again.”

Wade looked up at him betrayed, eyes wide in horror. “Petey-pie, no!” 

Peter clenched his jaw and indicated with a hand for Wade to continue. Wade tugged the suit down past his hips with renewed focus, clearly determined to put all thoughts of forced celibacy from Peter’s brain. Peter should have been arguing back instead of going along with the joke, but fuck did Wade on his knees do things to language centers of his brain. 

Wade’s own gloves went next, and then his mouth was engulfing Peter all the way to the hilt. Peter let out a soft cry and closed his eyes, biting his lip to keep the noises at bay. The last thing they needed was a cop climbing the fire escape and catching them like that. 

Wade pulled all the way back to the head and tongued at the glands, smug amusement in his eyes as he looked up at Peter. Smug like he’d won something. Peter glowered and forced his face forward again, fucking deep into his throat and making him gag. Wade moaned around the mouthful of him, spit already sliding down the corners of his mouth. 

“You’re ignoring the point,” Peter argued, taking Wade’s head in his hands to guide his movements. “We don’t permanently hurt people, not if it can be helped. I’m perfectly capable of taking care of myself. If you’d actually killed that guy, we wouldn’t be on this roof right now because I’d be packing and moving back in with Aunt May.”

Wade tried to interrupt him around his mouthful, a panicked protest sound escaping, but Peter only fucked his throat a little harder to shut him up. He wasn’t done talking, and fuck, Wade’s throat contracting around his cock felt amazing.

“Am I going to have to start checking your gear before we go on patrol? Because I don’t want to do that. I want to trust you.” He groaned as Wade swallowed around his head, the sensation going straight through him down to his toes. His breath caught and went a little ragged. “Fuck, do that again,” he instructed, gripping the back of Wade’s head tight with sticky fingers and holding him in place as he swallowed again. “Fuck… Babe, I need to be able to trust you. I—”

“You two idiots know there’s a battalion of New York’s finest underneath our feet, right?” came a familiar husky voice. Peter whipped his head around to find Cable standing a few feet away, hand dropping from the dial on his teleporter, expression unrecognizable. 

Wade made a surprised sound and tried to pull off Peter’s dick again, but a spasm of pre-cum made Peter reflexively hold him in place, hips jerking forward just a little with a grunt. “What are you doing here?” he asked, voice strained. His fingers disengaged from Wade’s skin one at a time, proving reluctant to let go of him.

“Got more problems with the Cotati.” Cable’s eyes tracked Wade’s movement as he pulled off of Peter with a satisfied huff. He wiped the spittle from his mouth with a pleased little smile and licked along Peter’s shaft unhurriedly, slurping up the excess spittle as if he didn’t have an audience. 

“It an emergency?” he asked, focus still on Peter’s cock as he jerked it in one hand and watched the movement with a satisfied little smile.

“Pretty important, yeah,” Cable snapped, glowering at the back of Wade’s head.

“It can wait a few more minutes. I have very important business to attend to,” Wade insisted, swooping back in to swallow Peter whole again. Peter hunched over him with a surprised grunt, bracing himself against Wade’s shoulder as Wade swallowed around his glands again. 

“Fuck…” Peter whimpered, closing his eyes tight as hot sparks flew up and down his spine and made his legs start to shake. He let one hand wrap around the back of Wade’s neck again and began thrusting his hips forward to meet the loud sucking noises Wade was making with his machinations.

He made the mistake of looking up from Wade’s lips suctioned tight around the base of his cock to find Cable watching them, one corner of his mouth down-ticked in annoyance. Peter flushed from his cheeks to the tips of his toes, but he didn’t make Wade stop. In fact, knowing that Cable was watching him fuck Wade’s mouth only made him thrust a little harder, until Wade was making choking sounds and moaning around his mouthful, grabbing onto Peter’s thighs like a lifeline. He bobbed his head as much as Peter’s hand on the back of his neck would allow it and sped up his movements, squeezing Peter’s thighs in encouragement. 

Peter barrelled through to orgasm with a surprised shout and a jerk of the hips that shoved him further down Wade’s throat than he’d ever been before. Wade’s gag reflex kicked in—the one Peter hadn’t even thought he had—and the extra stimulation had Peter trembling so badly that he nearly fell to his knees in the aftermath. Only a sticky back kept him upright and attached to the vent as the final spasms vibrated through him and left him with a feeling of euphoria that made everything hazy and far away. 

Everything but Wade, who was happily chasing the remains of cum that had escaped his mouth and cleaning Peter up with soft sucks and gentle licks that made him shiver and shake with aftershocks. Eventually, Wade tucked Peter back into his suit cup and pulled the suit back up his hips. He continued to pay no mind to Cable watching the show. Peter wasn’t sure if he should be embarrassed for having let it go on for so long or incredibly turned on. 

“That’s why I keep the lethal shit on me, Petey-pie. You never know when a time traveling, talking microwave might show up to take me to space,” Wade said as he stood up and helped Peter back into his costume. 

Peter came back to his senses with a glare. “Try again when you get back.” 

“Oh, I will, sugarplum. I definitely will,” Wade assured him, crowding into him again and cupping him through his suit with a heated look. He stole a kiss before Peter could stop him and turned to Cable, beaming. “Cotati again, huh? Don’t lie. You just want to hear me speak Cotatian. We both know it makes you hot around the exhaust valve.”

“I could leave you outside an airlock. No one would notice,” Cable grumbled as he fidgeted with the teleporter again.

“I would notice,” Peter reminded him, trying to hide a sudden flush as he realized exactly what he’d allowed Cable to see of them and hurried to get his suit re-situated and his mask pulled down. 

“Pretty Prince Peter would notice. You don’t want him to be lonely, do you? Our bed’s too big for one person,” Wade agreed, pointing at Peter over his shoulder.

“Your bed’s too big for an army. Shut up and get over here. Told Boom Boom we’d meet her and the boy in two. That was before you decided to waste time sucking your boy off.”

“Oh Nate, sweetie, a blow job that good could never be a waste of time. Did you see Petey-pie’s face when he came? Work. Of. Art. Michelangelo wishes he could paint that shit. I’d watch paint dry for an eternity if I got to see that face every day after. Wouldn’t you?” Wade sing-songed as he skipped over to Cable, pulling his mask down as he went. 

Cable watched him with his usual unimpressed look. “Are you done? We’re on a timeline.”

“Always on a timeline,” Wade huffed, shooting Peter an exaggerated eye roll. “You’re keepin’ it old school, I see. Haven’t seen Boom Boom since she installed Island Living on her Sims. We’re gonna have so much to talk about. I can’t wait to see what she’s been doing with mermaid fashion.”

Cable grabbed his arm with an annoyed look and pushed a button. They flickered out in the next moment, Wade waving at Peter while Cable gave him—was that lust in his eyes? Peter felt himself flush down to his toes. No. That couldn’t be. Cable never looked at Peter if it wasn’t necessary. He probably forgot Peter was even a person when they weren’t in the same room together. Did Cable even have sex, or was that beneath his primary objective?

Peter snorted at his own thoughts and shot a web towards the next building, but he kept thinking about it all the way back to the apartment.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want writing updates from me, you can follow me on Twitter [@RonsPigwidgeon](https://twitter.com/RonsPigwidgeon), [Tumblr](https://mscaptainwinchester.tumblr.com/), [NewTumbl](https://mscaptainwinchester.newtumbl.com/), or [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/MsCaptainWinchester).
> 
> And if you'd like to come yell about Spideypool with me, join the 18+ Discord server I co-mod, [Isn't It Bromantic](https://discord.gg/w6UyAn7)!


End file.
